Clowns
by Avalon Brendon
Summary: "To be able to say that you are happy when everyone you ever loved is dead is impossible," I spat at her, the one person who treated me like I was a younger sister. "Maybe I am able to say it because I have found new people to love," she replied simply, taking no offense to the hostility in my voice. She raised her face to the sky, smiling as a gust of wind blew by.She was so weird


Author's Note: So, I am not entirely sure if I am going to continue this. This story is completely AU...Tell me in your reviews whether or not I should continue, or just shoot me a PM. I do not mind which one.

Title: Clowns

Summary: Sixteen year old Lacie is the newest member of Claire's convoy. She had been living with only one other person, the two surviving off of each other since the very beginning of the infection spreading. Being with only one other person for so long has not prepared her for living with over thirty strangers. Now she must adjust to a new life, as well as try to survive with the rest of the convoy.

Rating: T for violence and minor swearing, and the fact that there are zombies eating people...

To say that I already disliked the living arrangments would be an understatement. I had been rescued by Claire and her convoy less than a week ago, and I was still trying to figure out how everyone else was able to survive like this for so long. There was hardly any food for everyone, since the rations had to be cut so low every time we ate. Sleeping in the front seat of a hummer cramped with two other people was probably the most uncomfortable place I ever slept.

Of course, supplies and sleeping conditions before this was not the best for me. I had been sleeping on the dusty floors of a convenient store most of the time, and our supplies always had to be replenished by daring journeys to the "outside world." However, it had worked for me, and I was able to grow used to it after a while. This? There was no way in Hell that I was ever going to be able to adjust to this life.

A single streetlamp illuminated the part of the highway we drove past; the rest of the light came from those of the car. Claire was driving the yellow hummer with K-Mart next to her in the front seat and me sitting in the back. I had chosen to sit in the middle so that I was able to easily lean forward and engage in conversation when needed. However, I already knew that it would not be needed; I had not spoken one word since Claire rescued me.

"We are stopping here for the night. Carlos, LJ, go in and make sure it is clear," Claire announced on her radio. Carlos and LJ both confirmed and all of the vehicles came to a stop at the rotting building that I assumed was once a Wal-Mart by the faded words on the breaking sign.

Claire looked back at me for a brief moment without saying anything. All I did was stare back at her. With a sigh, she turned her focus back at K-mart and began giving orders to get the hummer's interior cleaned up a bit so that we would be able to sleep. A flicker of joy ignitied within me as I remember that it was my turn to sleep in the backseats with the two of them in the front seats. In my opinion, it was roomier in the back than in the front.

Once we had finished cleaning up the car, we settled in, prepared for sleep. Everyone else had already been ready to sleep; the bus was still and quiet as the children and few adults inside of it were already attempting to fall asleep. Carlos and LJ had cleared the Wal-Mart a while ago. Claire had made the decision that we would scavenge the Wal-Mart the next morning for any useful supplies.

"Can't sleep?" K-mart whispered to me when I tossed and turned for the umpteenth time that night. Claire had already drifted off about an hour ago, and now only the two of us were awake. I grunted in reply, not feeling up for talking to her just yet. "You can trust us, you know."

I did not reply, only turned my back to her.

"I did not want to trust Claire at first. I was so broken when she found me hiding, so afraid. I thought that if I gave my trust to anyone, I would be killed shortly after. Claire still took me in anyway, treated me like a daughter. Soon enough, you will see that we are all one big happy family," she continued. "I know it is hard, considering the circumstances. Everyone you know and ever loved is dead, you are on your own with a bunch of strangers. I was there at first. Now look at me. I am happy."

It was something I refused to believe. How was anyone able to say that they were happy? We lived on day at a time, not sure if we will even survive to see the next sunset or sunrise. Saying you were happy with this was impossible.

Upon realizing that I was not going to say anything in reply and that she had nothing else to say, K-mart wished me goodnight and fell asleep. I closed my eyes, and discovered that I had been more tired that I thought, as the familiar darkness of sleep almost immediately overtook me.


End file.
